


i think i love you too

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I just love muke, M/M, a little smut, confess feelings, i don't know what this is, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and michael are friends. luke hopes they can be more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of MUKE feels and fall feels and this story sort of emerged from that. it doesn't have much of a plot. im not sure what this is really. It's pretty cute though.

a city park. slowly dying grass, leaves falling to the ground, and brightly colored trees. the sun is high and there's a slight chill to the air. some kids are swinging on a play set nearby, their giggles heard from every corner of the park. "ready or not here i come!" shouts a young boy who sprints off towards a group of trees to find his friends. there's a fountain at the center of the park that's already empty of its water. luke is sitting on one of the benches near the fountain, enjoying the cool air and sipping his hot chocolate. he hopes his friend, michael, will arrive soon. 

only a few minutes pass before luke spots the fire engine red hair of his friend walking towards him. michael grins and sits next to luke. 

"did you get me some too?" he asks, nodding towards the hot, now cooling, drink in luke's hand. 

luke laughs and shakes his head. "no, of course not," he answers simply. 

michael groans and grabs the drink from luke. luke pouts as he watches michael drink his hot chocolate but he also doesn't mind because it's michael. luke lets michael get away with a lot of things.

michael hands the drink back to luke and luke shakes the styrofoam cup to see if there's any of the sugary liquid left. to luke's surprise there's still some left. he finishes the drink and then tosses it into the trash beside him. 

"so, why'd you wanna meet at a park when it's fucking cold out?" michael asks after luke sits back down. michael does a lot of things for luke that he wouldn't normally do. 

"I just love fall," luke replies, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"can we love fall somewhere warmer?" michael questions with a grumble. he won't admit it but he loves fall too and he doesn't mind being outside if it's with luke. 

luke turns to face him with a smile. 

"where do you suggest we go?" he whispers. 

michael stares into the clear blue of Luke's eyes and he almost doesn't hear the question. he loves Luke's eyes. 

"uh, I don't know. maybe a cafe?" michael suggests. 

luke continues to smile and then stands up breaking their eye contact. 

"sure. let's go," he says and waits for michael to stand as well. 

they walk side by side to a nearby cafe, joking and teasing each other the whole way. when luke laughs he scrunches his nose and tilts his head back; michael thinks it's adorable. when michael gets excited about a story he's telling his whole being comes to life and it's like he's shining. his nose also begins to turn red from the cold weather and luke wants to kiss it. 

they arrive at the cafe and both order large hot chocolates. michael also insists on getting pumpkin spice bread and who is luke to refuse? they sit at a table by the window with a plate of pumpkin bread between them and their hands curled around steaming cups of hot cocoa. 

"I really enjoy spending time with you," luke suddenly says. 

michael looks away from the window and at his friend. luke is looking at him with a fond smile and he's tapping his fingers which suggests he was nervous to admit his proclamation. 

"I really enjoy spending time with you too," michael replies, returning Luke's smile. 

"lately I've been thinking about us a lot. especially that one time when we, uh, you know," Luke coughs. Luke's referring to the time they were drunk and they gave each other hand-jobs. 

"have you really?" Michael asks with a smirk.

"uh, yeah, I have," Luke replies with a slight blush. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think I have feelings for you, Michael." 

michael raises his pierced eyebrow. he always thought Luke might've had a thing for him but he wasn't sure. Michael's always had a thing for Luke too. the blonde boy has always been special to michael. he doesn't really know what it is but he's always loved luke. 

"I think I have feelings for you too," michael replies and reaches his hand across the table to lace his fingers with Luke's. 

luke looks at their intertwined hands and then into Michael's beautiful green eyes. "I think part of my has always known you liked me and that I liked you too. is this weird?" 

michael shakes his head. "this isn't weird at all." 

luke smiles and lifts Michael's hand to his lips. "good, because I think you're really fucking gorgeous." 

michael blushes. people rarely compliment him and most nights he falls asleep hating his body. Luke's kind words throw him off but he welcomes them. he craves Luke's attention and love. 

"you're the beautiful one," michael blurts. he means it too. luke is godly in Michael's eyes. luke has beautiful eyes, he's slim, tall and possesses the voice of an angel. 

luke chuckles. "thank you, Mikey. I truly think you're beautiful though, okay?" 

michael nods. "o-okay." 

"come on, let's leave and go back to my place," luke says while moving to stand up. 

michael stands too and quickly laces their fingers again as they walk out of the cafe and towards Luke's flat. 

once inside the flat, luke drops his keys into a small bowl on a table by his door. both him and michael kick off their shoes and hang up their costs before walking further into the small apartment. luke asks if michael wants a snack or water and michael politely declines. they end up on the couch, michael in Luke's lap. 

"do you want to watch something?" luke asks softly while stroking Michael's hair. 

Michael hums and shakes his head. he turns around so he's straddling luke. he drapes his arms around Luke's neck and watches the younger boy's blue eyes widen. 

"can I kiss you?" michael asks. luke only nods before michael leans forward and connects their lips. it's not a lustful kiss but a gentle, sweet one. it's full of love and adoration. it's everything Michael has ever wanted in a kiss. when he pulls away for air he can tell luke enjoyed the kiss as well. 

"mikey, I think I love you," luke says.

michael giggles like a school girl and replies, "I know i love you." 

luke leans forward and whispers, "how far do you want this to go? do you want me to show you how much I love you? would you like me to make love to you, Mikey?" 

michael doesn't know where this side of luke came from or how he can go from cute to sexy in less than a second but michael is extremely turned on by it. "lukey, please make love to me," he whines. 

"as you wish," luke says and then kisses michael slowly. he picks up the older boy and carries his down the hall to his room. he gently drops michael on the bed and then hovers over him, kissing him deeply. michael rolls his hips up to meet Luke's and luke groans into the kiss. "you're so beautiful," luke whispers, moving his lips to Michael's neck. 

"lukey, need you so bad," michael whimpers. 

"shh, baby. be patient," luke replies and helps michael out of his shirt. luke takes his off as well and Michael's eyes take over his body. luke has small defined abs and it makes michael self conscious about his small tummy. 

"hey, you're beautiful," luke assures michael and kisses down Michael's stomach. "I love your tummy," luke says and smiles at michael. he reaches the top of Michael's jeans and looks at michael for permission to take them off. 

"I want this," Michael reassures luke and luke pulls Michael's pants off. he then stands up and tugs his own jeans off. 

he grabs a bottle of lube and a condom before sitting on the bed again. "are you sure?" he asks again. 

Michael nods and when Luke doesn't do anything he says, "yes, luke. I love you so much, please, please make love to me." 

"okay, okay. let me just take these off," luke says and pulls Michael's boxers off. michael hisses at the cool air as his hard on slaps his abdomen. "so pretty," luke murmurs and kisses the head. 

"Jesus, luke just do something," michael pleas. 

"can you turn over for me, baby?" luke asks. 

michael nods and moves so he's on his hands and knees, his ass in the air. luke slowly spreads Michael's ass cheeks apart and then licks around Michael's hole. 

"shit," michael swears. his whole body quivers as luke quickens his movements, eventfully shoving his tongue into michael. 

"I-I'm so cl-close," michael whimpers and then groans when he feels luke move away. after a few moments he feels Luke's arms around him and turning him so he's on his back again. 

"I wanna see your face while I make love to you," he explains, popping open the bottle of lube. he slides a finger in and then two, scissoring them to fully open michael up. Michael whimpers and moans, pushing down on Luke's fingers to just feel more. After luke has three fingers knuckle deep in michael he removes them. he rolls a condom on and lubes up before slowly pushing into michael. 

michael squirms a little at first since he hasn't been fucked in awhile but soon relaxes. luke doesn't mind being patient for michael anyway and he gives michael all the time he needs to adjust. eventually michael grunts, "move please." 

luke slowly rolls his hips and both boys groan in pleasure. luke begins to thrust at a slow pace and it's sensual and michael thinks he's going to explode. luke thinks he might too because Michael feels amazing and he just love the older boy so much. luke leans forward and intertwines their hands and michael smiles at him. they kiss passionately for a bit before michael begs luke to move faster. luke increases his speed and finds Michael's prostate. "shit, luke, right there," Michael moans and luke makes sure to hit that spot with every thrust. 

"im so close," luke moans. 

"me too," Michael replies.

"fuck, I love you," luke grunts as he thrusts into Michael again.

"I love you too," Michael manages to say before his orgasm crashes over him. Seeing michael wrecked puts luke over the end and he comes as well. he gently pulls out of michael and disposes of the condom. he kisses Michael's forehead and then goes to the bathroom. he returns with a washcloth and wipes all the cum off of michael. then they cuddle in Luke's bed, content to be in each other's arms and to be so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that was okay! you can talk to me on tumblr (hemmingsindahood) if you want :)


End file.
